monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucent Nargacuga Ecology
In-Game Information A rare species of Nargacuga whose behavior and habitat are shrouded in mystery. Legend claims it appears on foggy nights at a remote and well-hidden location, but the veracity of this claim is still being researched by the guild. Taxonomy Order:Saurishia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Superfamily:Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern- Family:Narga. A rarely encountered species of Nargacuga that is azure in color along with having golden-coloured chests. Habitat Range The Lucent Nargacuga so far have only been sighted at the Tower 3 and Great Forest in the Old World. However it is highly possible that these Wyverns can inhabit environments such as the Jungle and Old Jungle where competition with their common relatives is likely. However, for their abilities to fully work, they would have to stay in the most misty parts of these locations. Ecological Niche Lucent Nargacuga are deadly top predators of their environment and can make easy prey out of smaller animals that may live in the Tower. However here they compete with equally deadly predators such as Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Berukyurosu, Aruganosu, Goruganosu, along with Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron and the deadly Tigrex Rare Species. Kirin could be a possible prey item as the Wyverns could ambush the Elder Dragon and fatally wound it without being electrocuted. It is very likely that these Nargacuga can inhabit environments such as the Great Forest and Old Jungle where they can predate on Mosswine, Bulldrome, Aptonoth, Kelbi, and possibly even smaller weaker predators such as the common Velocidrome. In these forested habitats competition with Abiorugu, Espinas, Rathian, and their common relatives would take place. Overall these beautiful yet deadly predators are a major force to be reckoned with, with their sharp claws, teeth, wing blades, and tail spikes. Biological Adaptations Unlike their two relatives, this species of Nargacuga is capable of rendering itself completely invisible (as opposed to the translucent appearance of a cloaked Chameleos). This unusual ability is known as hidden mist, the hairs of the Lucent Nargacuga reflect moonlight along with using the fog of their environments. This is all that is known by the guild about their powers to become completely invisible. Though a powerful ability it is limited to nights when the moon is most bright. This adaptation can greatly assist these Nargacuga in hunting their prey and avoid being seen by rival predators such as Silver Rathalos from above. This may also have contributed to them not being discovered until recently. Another adaptation that separates this Nargacuga from its relatives are its tail spikes, which contain a powerful toxin capable of making a Rathalos woozy and killing a hunter in a matter of moments. Interestingly the wyverns appear to produce these toxins in their tail but how is a mystery. These toxic tail spikes combined with the ability to become invisible makes the Lucent Nargacuga an extremely deadly predator that could even take down a Kirin if the opportunity showed itself. The jaws of the Lucent Nargacuga are the strongest of the three Nargacuga species and are capable of biting through the toughest of armors. Behavior Like the common black and Green Nargacuga, the Lucent Nargacuga are territorial and highly aggressive towards both rival predators and hunters. Their toxic tail spikes and invisibility during the night make these creatures deadly opponents and should not be underestimated by even experienced hunters. If hunting these creatures it is advised that hunters wear armor with high resistance to poisons. It is possible that these rare Nargacuga sleep for long periods until the moon is most bright to hunt. Category:Monster Ecology